


Сдавшись, побеждаем

by Evichii



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evichii/pseuds/Evichii
Summary: Это довольно просто. Делать вид, что всё в порядке, когда больно даже находиться рядом с тем, кто не ответит взаимностью.Так было с Леди Баг.Так было с Маринетт.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine
Kudos: 2





	Сдавшись, побеждаем

**Author's Note:**

> **Посвящение:**  
>  Тимми, Луне, Лилс и всем, кому я проорала уши в процессе
> 
> **Оригинальная публикация:**   
>  [Фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6712866)

Жизнь Адриана связана с искусством, и в этом нет ничего удивительного. Всё же, его отец — модельер, а мать — актриса.  
Только вот искусство Адриан ненавидит.  
Ненавидит фотографии в модных журналах, с которых улыбается — слишком широко и нисколько не естественно, но всем почему-то нравится. Ненавидит гримёров и белый прямоугольник подиума, ведущий прямиком в бездну. Ненавидит музыку. О, музыку он ненавидит особенно.  
Он ненавидит её, играя для отца снова и снова, он ненавидит её, сдавая экзамен по сольфеджио, он ненавидит, и пальцы заученно порхают над клавишами рояля на очередном приёме.  
Губы отца кривятся в улыбке. Такой же неестественной.  
Тот говорит короткую речь: что-то о том, что гордится Адрианом, и что из него вырос достойный наследник — Адриан даже не слушает. Всего лишь ждёт, когда отец закончит, чтобы продолжить играть. Ненавистную музыку и роль идеального сына.

В университете тоже есть рояль. Старый и расстроенный, с обшарпанной крышкой, но Адриану он нравится гораздо больше того, что стоит дома.  
Этот звучит _неправильно_.  
Восхитительно.

— Неплохо, — говорит кто-то сзади, и Адриан вздрагивает. — Но…

— Его надо настроить, я в курсе.

Он не собирался огрызаться. Он просто _устал_.  
Адриан оборачивается, чтобы извиниться, и узнаёт того, кто к нему обращался.

— Я не об этом. — Лука опирается обеими руками о гриф своей гитары. Чуть склоняет голову набок, и Адриан замечает пирсинг у самого хрящика. — Хотел сказать, что раньше ты звучал лучше.

— Прости?

— Тогда, на фестивале. — Он вешает гитару на спину и подходит совсем близко. Кладёт локти на рояль и смотрит прямо в глаза. — Было лучше.

— А как я звучу сейчас?

— Могу показать.

Лука притаскивает табуретку, залезает на неё и скрещивает ноги по-турецки — Адриан не имеет ни малейшего понятия, как тот не падает — и ведёт пальцами по струнам.  
Сердце подскакивает к горлу и падает вниз. Адриан слышал его игру на электрогитаре, но сейчас в его руках акустика, и это как небо и земля.  
Перебор струн ранит, лечит и ранит снова. Словно Лука касается не меди, а души, вытаскивая её наружу нотами, и Адриан не дышит, заворожённый. Поздно замечает, что щека почему-то мокрая, и с удивлением смахивает слезу.

Он неправ.  
Адриан и близко не так прекрасен, как эта музыка.

— Ты пялишься. — Адриан тут же отводит взгляд, а Лука смеётся, прикрывая рот кончиками пальцев. — Вообще я рад, что наконец смог с тобой поздороваться. Тебя тяжело поймать — ты так быстро уезжаешь на своей шикарной тачке после занятий, что это почти жутко.

— Уж прости. — Ему правда стыдно за это. — У отца свои причуды.

— Забота и всякое такое, да? — Он кивает, хотя перестал в это верить. — Мило. Значит, первый курс?

Разговаривать с ним почему-то просто. Лука не заикается и не пытается касаться, не просит автограф или сэлфи на память, его не интересует, какого бренда на Адриане рубашка. Он спрашивает об учёбе. О хобби. О _музыке_.  
И признаться ему тяжело.

Телефон звонит вовремя: от Натали пришло уже три сообщения, и если Адриан сейчас же не явится к машине, его верзила-охранник поднимет весь университет на уши. Опять. Он успевает только быстро обменяться с Лукой номером и тут же выбегает на улицу.

Белые стены дома всё больше напоминают больничные палаты. Адриан постепенно сходит с ума здесь, наверное — взаперти. Взаперти комнаты, взаперти образа хорошего мальчика, взаперти этого тела. Иногда хочется выкрасить волосы в ядовито-зелёный, выбрить виски, проколоть ухо и забить обе руки цветными тату. У Луки наверняка есть тату.

В городе на удивление тихо. Злодеи будто вымерли, а отец занят на очередном показе. Он проверяет сообщения от Леди каждые две минуты, на фоне работают радио и телевизор, но и там известий о нападениях нет.  
Нет ни одной грёбанной причины стать тем, кем он является на самом деле.  
Телефон оказывается в руках будто сам собой, и только пальцы на секунду застывают над экраном. Правильно ли он поступает? А чёрт знает. Может, иногда ему стоит поменьше думать.

— Хэй, — отзывается мягко в трубке, и по телу прокатывается волна тепла. Адриан падает на кровать и заводит свободную руку за голову.

— Я её ненавижу. — Он прикусывает губу. — Музыку.

Адриан ждёт осуждения. Ждёт, что Лука рассердится. Может, рассмеётся и скажет, что в таком случае Адриан выбрал не тот университет и просто убивает время.  
Но Лука задумчиво мычит в трубку.

— Вот как. А почему?

Он не знает, и ответить ему нечего. Молчание затягивается всё дольше, и это выглядит наверняка очень глупо, поэтому Адриан говорит первое, что приходит в голову:

— Чувствую себя _одиноким_.

— Из-за музыки или в принципе?

Адриан сбрасывает вызов и вскакивает с кровати. Руки подрагивают, а футболка прилипает к спине от пота.  
Они ведь и не знакомы толком, так какого чёрта? Когда он успел залезть в его голову?  
Телефон вибрирует, и Адриан отвечает, даже не посмотрев.

— Прости-прости, я что-то не так сказал? Не хотел тебя обидеть.

Голос Луки обеспокоенный, немного нервный. Ух ты. Адриан думал, что этот парень не умеет волноваться. Такое уж он производил впечатление: всегда расслабленный, уверенный в себе, плывущий по течению и наслаждающийся жизнью.  
Адриан своей не наслаждался.

— Всё в порядке, просто палец соскочил.

— Врёшь. В смысле, скорее всего врёшь: у тебя тембр немного изменился, я слышу. — Лука тяжело выдыхает. — Извини, я всё время говорю то, что думаю, особенно когда говорить не стоит. Наверное, поэтому у меня и нет друзей.

— Правда? — Он удивлён. Адриан думал, что Лука дружит минимум с половиной Парижа.

— Ага. А может я просто не нравлюсь людям, как знать, — Лука снова смеётся, и теперь его смех кажется Адриану грустным. — Так что там с твоей музыкой и одиночеством?

Кольцо из белого металла отражает солнечные блики. Плагг доедает сыр, чавкая где-то в ногах. В новостях говорят о погоде и новом альбоме Джаггеда Стоуна.  
Адриан сжимает руку с кольцом в кулак.

— Хочу послушать как ты играешь. Через пятнадцать минут на марципановой площади.

***

Соблазн остаться Котом Нуаром велик. Хочется подойти к Луке, хочется коснуться его острого подбородка когтем, хочется шлёпнуть по бедру хвостом-ремнём и попросить сыграть что-то такое, под что можно помурлыкать — только для того, чтобы посмотреть на реакцию — но это слишком. Поэтому Плагг прячется во внутреннем кармане, а Адриан зачем-то приглаживает волосы и смотрит на себя в мутное стекло афиши, едва улавливая отражение.  
Спокойнее. Это всего лишь встреча.

Лука раскачивается вперёд-назад. Шнурки на его кедах вот-вот развяжутся, из рваных узких джинс видны острые колени. Он тянет прядку у виска, заправляет её за ухо, и Адриан снова ловит себя на том, что пялится.

— Вот и ты, — говорит Лука, снимая с плеча гитару. На пробу ударяет по струнам, и по телу пробегает дрожь. — Так что ты хотел послушать?

Адриан хочет сказать, что это не имеет значения, но застывает, ловя на себе взгляд незнакомой девушки. Она тянется к телефону, и Адриан цокает языком, чувствуя себя полным идиотом.  
На плечи опускается кофта, ещё совсем тёплая, и капюшон почти закрывает ему обзор. Лука осторожно подхватывает его под локтем, чуть поворачивает, указывая направление, и тут же отстраняется.

— Наверное, тебе всё же стоило надеть что-то… менее заметное, — он веселится.

Адриан поправляет капюшон, натягивая его чуть ниже. Быть замеченным не хочется, но он хочет видеть Луку.  
Тот остаётся в свободной белой майке на тонких лямках. Так он кажется ещё более худым — вон как выпирают острые лопатки — но назвать его тощим Адриан не может. Жилистым, скорее. В голове всплывают имена фотографов, которые заинтересовались бы им.  
Профессиональная привычка, наверное. Он совсем не пялится.

— Ты снова пялишься.

— У тебя интересная внешность, — говорит Адриан.

— Вот как, значит, — Лука смеётся, снова заправляя прядь за ухо. Адриан сглатывает. — И ты так ничего не сказал про песню. Что играть?

— На свой вкус.

Лука садится на широкий бортик фонтана и задумчиво барабанит ногтями по корпусу. Звук достаточно глухой, едва различимый среди шума воды и гула улицы, но Адриан вслушивается, улавливая ритм. С удивлением замечает его не только в постукивании, но и вокруг себя, словно весь город решил подыграть, как в дешёвом мюзикле, и всё замирает, когда пальцы срывают звон струн.  
Его музыка не быстрая и не медленная. Она _другая_. И объяснить иначе Адриан не смог бы, даже если бы его заставили.  
Глаза Луки закрыты, но пальцы продолжают зажимать аккорды. Тяжело смотреть, тяжело слушать, тяжело просто находиться рядом, потому что эмоций слишком много, и выхода им нет. Адриан может лишь вцепиться в края бортика, напуганный и восхищённый.

Рядом с ними начинают собираться люди, и это плохо. Лука тут же прекращает: коротко кивает, дёргая уголками губ, и отказывается от купюры в пять евро.

— Идём, — шепчет он, чуть подталкивая Адриана в спину. Тот поднимается за ним и, натянув капюшон пониже, шагает следом.

— Тебе не впервой, кажется, — говорит Адриан, когда они отходят достаточно далеко. Он никогда не бывал в этой части города в светлое время суток. — Ну, играть на площади.

— Есть такое. — Лука улыбается, но его улыбка не самодовольная. — Иногда приходится зарабатывать себе на жизнь, знаешь.

— Но ты не взял деньги.

— В этот раз я играл _не для них_.

Адриан поджимает губы, не зная, что сказать в ответ. Рядом с Лукой спокойно, однако после этих слов он чувствует себя растерянным, будто в один момент опустилась непроглядная ночь и любой неосторожный шаг может привести его к краю пропасти.  
Лука замечает и это.

— Прости, я снова что-то не то сказал?

— Нет, я просто… — Он тянет завязки на капюшоне. — Хотел сказать, что ты отлично играешь.

— Всего лишь «отлично»?

Конечно нет, только Адриан не знает ни одного слова, которое было бы хоть немного близко к тому, что он ощущает, слушая.  
Лука хихикает и поднимает голову к небу — ярко-розовому, с жёлтой проседью облаков.

— Значит, я удостоился чести прогуляться с самим Адрианом Агрестом. Везучий я. — Он улыбается, пожимая плечами. — Так когда тебя заберёт твой большой охранник, или?.. — Лука распахивает глаза, понимая. — Да ты сбежал!

— Сбежал, и мне действительно влетит, если кто-то заметит, — отвечает он почти скороговоркой, и ему снова стыдно. Будто он ещё совсем ребёнок, которому на всё нужно разрешение.

— Тогда тебе надо торопиться, полагаю.

Адриан делает шаг вперёд, собираясь забежать за старое здание и превратиться в Кота Нуара, но есть кое-что, о чём он забыл сказать:

— Спасибо, — говорит он, обернувшись. — За сегодня.

— Всегда пожалуйста.

***

Уже дома он поймёт, что так и не вернул кофту, и позвонит, чтобы извиниться.

Лука скажет, что это не такая уж и проблема, и предложит пересечься завтра в универе.  
Адриан будет совсем не против.

***

Его дни становятся ярче. Лука осторожно машет рукой издали, улыбаясь. Адриан машет в ответ, и сам не решаясь подойти ближе.  
Так лучше, наверное. У них нет видимых причин для общения, а значит сплетни не заставят себя ждать.

Они видятся после занятий. Адриан не столько всерьёз практикуется игре на рояле, сколько слушает: и Луку, и его музыку. Наверное, он впервые восхищается кем-то так сильно. Лука говорит, что в его музыке нет ничего особенного, но Адриан возражает. Спор об этом затягивается не на один день, и в конце-концов Лука сдаётся:

— Раз ты и правда так считаешь, то ладно.

Он подпирает щёку ладонью, и смотрит так, будто способен вытянуть душу и без помощи гитары. Адриан сглатывает, с трудом отводя взгляд, чтобы продолжить играть Рахманинова.  
Лука прикрывает глаза и улыбается, слушая.

***

Завести себе друзей, когда ты популярная модель — проще простого.  
Сохранить дружбу, когда у тебя сумасшедший график, и вас больше не связывает даже такое слово, как «одноклассники» — практически невозможно.

К девятнадцати Адриан имеет всего двух человек, которых может назвать друзьями, и один из них бросил его, уехав учиться в Германию.  
Сказано довольно сильно, наверное. Адриан понимает, что Нино не обязан таскаться за ним до конца дней, и искренне за него рад, вообще-то, но он не здесь. Не закинет руку на плечо с немного гнусавым: «Привет, чувак», не предложит послушать новый альбом рэпера, имени которого Адриан даже не знает, не выслушает, когда ему нужно будет выговориться.  
До его отъезда Адриан не думал, что так сильно привязался.

— Адриан! — Его встречают быстрым поцелуем в щёку, и он целует в ответ.

— Не думал, что ты зайдёшь.

— У меня плотный график, но для друга место найдётся. — Хлоя падает на белый диван, закидывая на него ноги. Её рука свешивается, и золотые часы на тонком запястье звякают об пол. — Небось совсем заплесневел без меня, м?

— Не совсем, на самом деле.

— Ну-ка? — Она открывает один глаз. — С этой работой в мэрии я пропускаю все сплетни, какой кошмар. Рассказывай.

— Нечего рассказывать. — Ноги в белых лодочках опускаются на пол, и Хлоя щурится. Даже так, когда она смотрит на него снизу вверх, Адриан чувствует себя перед ней маленьким — глупым подростком, который впервые переступил порог коллежа.

— Если бы тебе было нечего рассказать, ты бы не светился как новенькая вывеска. Давай, колись уже.

Адриан ерошит волосы, отмеряет шаги от дивана до танцевального автомата, и только потом садится на пуфик-мешок, приобретённый на свои кровные. Хлоя ахает:

— Неужели нашёл девушку?

— Лучше. Кажется, я нашёл друга.

— Думаешь, ему можно доверять?

Не самые приятные воспоминания, которые он пытался убрать как можно дальше, поднимаются из пыли — вываливаются на свет чёрными пластиковыми мешками с грязным бельём, и Адриан был бы счастлив их сжечь, только спичек у него нет.  
К нему не раз приставали, не два предлагали достаточно отвратительные вещи, и не три хватали за руки и другие куда более интимные части тела.

_Он_ ведёт себя с ним не так, как все они.

— Лука совсем другой.

— Уверен?

Адриан открывает рот, чтобы поспорить, но ответить Хлое нечего. Он ошибался в людях слишком часто.  
Он не хочет, чтобы Хлоя оказалась права.

— Послушай, я за тебя рада, правда, — она говорит искренне, Адриан знает. — Просто не хочу, чтобы опять ты наступал на те же грабли.

Хлоя поджимает губы в улыбке. Адриан тяжело выдыхает.  
Может, ему нравится ходить по граблям.

***

Они общаются уже достаточно, однако Лука всё равно держит дистанцию — даже по коридору идёт чуть поодаль.  
Он редко звонит первым, но на звонки Адриана отвечает моментально. Он не задаёт вопросов, на которые Адриану не хотелось бы отвечать. Он много говорит о музыке и городе, и почти никогда о себе.

— У меня скучная жизнь, — пожимает плечами Лука, пока кряхтящий кофе-автомат выплёвывает в пластиковый стаканчик что-то похожее на кофе очень отдалённо. — Решил взять перерыв на творчество и временно отдыхаю от подработок. Пытаюсь сочинять песни, а когда не сочиняю, болтаюсь по улицам в поисках вдохновения. Иногда играю на площадях. Иногда в барах с открытым микрофоном. Иногда меня приглашают подменить кого-нибудь в группе на один раз. Ничего интересного.

— Шутишь? Это же… с ума сойти. Мне, наверное, и вполовину не так весело.

— Чувак, у тебя двухэтажная комната, в которой есть танцевальный автомат. Если это не огромное поле для веселья и прокрастинации, то я в этом и правда ничего не понимаю.

— Толку от двухэтажной комнаты, в которую даже нельзя никого привести.

— Тоже верно.

Лука отпивает из стаканчика раскалённую жижу, которую здесь называют «кофе». Адриану хочется отвести его домой и попросить своего повара приготовить фирменный — тот, что ему подают на завтрак. Хочется коснуться острого локтя или выступающих костяшек на запястье, увешанном фенечками и тонкими кожаными браслетами. Хочется смазать большим пальцем остатки кофе с тонких бледных губ.  
Он ловит себя на последней мысли, уже протянув руку к лицу.

— Что-то не так? — спрашивает Лука, так, будто Адриан не ведёт себя странно. А Адриан именно так себя и ведёт.

— Вот тут вытри, — показывает он уже на своём лице, и Лука пытается стереть тыльной стороной ладони несуществующее пятно.

Его благодарят, ему улыбаются, его подталкивают в спину и тут же отстраняются снова.  
Адриан сжимает широкую лямку сумки крепче, засмотревшись на линию челюсти Луки в профиль.  
Какого вообще чёрта.

***

Он с самого начала знал, что Леди не ответит ему взаимностью. Для неё на первом месте был долг, а не отношения, и это было правильно, в общем-то. Адриан понимает это сейчас, но не пять лет назад, продолжая пытаться снова и снова и снова, пока в один момент не понял, что не чувствует _ничего_. Ни к ней, ни к себе, ни к этому городу. Наверное, его бы захватила акума, если бы Квин Би не отвесила ему пощёчину.

— Мир не вертится вокруг _неё_ , — бросила она в ярости, приподняв за грудки чёрного костюма, а затем продолжила тише: — Иногда нужно сдаваться.

И он сдался.

Мастер угадал с его талисманом. «Чёрный кот» — вот кем был Адриан всё это время. Приносящий несчастье всем, и себе в первую очередь. Ему никогда не везло, кем бы он ни был — Адрианом или Котом Нуаром.

Он попробовал снова. Почему-то решил, что Кот Нуар нравится Маринетт. Что все эти разговоры на балконе что-то значили, что почёсывания за ухом из спандекса не были всего лишь жалостью. Только когда он набрался смелости и признался, она сказала: «Прости, Кот, я люблю другого».  
Маринетт не хотела его обидеть, он знает.  
Поэтому сдался в очередной раз, перестав даже пытаться.

***

Отец навряд ли будет рад, но Адриану глубоко плевать. У него есть право на личную жизнь и свободное время. Ему больше не пять лет, не десять и даже не пятнадцать. Он в состоянии провести два часа без присмотра охраны.

— Никак бунт? — Лука хихикает, замечая, как Адриан отключает телефон.

— Именно. Можно пока посидеть у тебя?

— Без проблем, но разве фанатки не порвут тебя на маленьких Адрианов по дороге?

Адриан цокает языком — об этом он как-то не подумал. Давно пора начать носить с собой тёмные очки и кепку. Хотя, наверное, это только ещё больше привлечёт к нему внимание.  
На его плечи снова опускается кофта, и Адриан хлопает ресницами, поправляя капюшон.

— Только в этот раз не забудь вернуть: вечерами холодает, знаешь.

Ему казалось, что тот инцидент исчерпан, только Адриану всё ещё немного стыдно за прошлый раз.  
Он перекидывает лямку сумки поверх кофты Луки и выходит за ним из университета.

В метро ужасная давка, и он почти вжимается в спину Луки, немного боясь потеряться. Низко натянутый капюшон сильно ограничивает обзор — Адриан убеждает себя в том, что это всё ещё недостаточная причина хвататься за чужую майку или руку.

— Ты что, никогда не катался на метро? — спрашивает Лука, заметив, как Адриан возится у турникета.

— Было пару раз, — честно признаётся он, и Лука возвращается, чтобы объяснить.

Адриан почти не слушает, смотря на его изящные руки. Он видит своё отражение в широком чёрном кольце на указательном пальце.

В вагоне не становится легче. Ему тяжело даже стоять на ногах — Адриана словно уносит волной людей, и потеряться всё страшнее. Он осматривается по сторонам, пытаясь найти Луку, и даже успевает начать паниковать прежде, чем его приобнимают за талию и тянут к стене.

— Прости, вынужденная мера.

Лука тут же убирает руку и виновато улыбается. Адриан жалеет лишь о том, что больше не чувствует ладонь Луки.

На следующей станции в вагон заталкивается, наверное, половина Парижа. Лука упирается в стену предплечьем, едва не касаясь губами скул Адриана. Он же может смотреть только на острые ключицы, нервно сглатывая каждый раз, когда Лука делает вдох, чуть теснее прижимаясь к нему грудью. Ноги подкашиваются, и это точно не вина толпы людей.

— Потерпи ещё две станции, — говорит Лука в ухо, и Адриан кивает, так и не уловив смысла слов.

Это конечная, наверное: вагоны пустеют как по щелчку пальцев. Лука тянет его за край кофты, зовя за собой.

Солнце клонится к закату. Холодный воздух выветривает из головы странные мысли и треплет волосы Луки. Тот сдувает густую чёлку, зачёсывает непослушные пряди назад и грозится купить заколки. Адриан даже не пытается представлять, боясь, что мысли вернутся, поэтому начинает расспрашивать его о сегодняшних парах.

Либерти выглядит ровно так же, каким Адриан его помнил — разве что краска слегка выцвела. Кажется, даже пустые коробки стоят на тех же самых местах, хотя такое невозможно, наверное?  
Лука извиняется за беспорядок и подталкивает его к каютам.

— Тесновато, но чем богаты, — пожимает он плечами. Адриан садится на кровать. — Вообще я снимал квартиру после выпуска, но арендодатель повысил цену, и мне пришлось вернуться домой. Так жаль: отличная была квартира. Думаю, тебе бы понравилось.

— Тут тоже очень уютно.

— Да брось. — Лука вытягивает руку вверх и касается ладонью потолка. — Это ведь даже не комната как таковая. Может, здесь и мило, но…

— Но?

— Много воспоминаний, наверное. — Он поджимает губы. — Будешь чай? Прости, есть только чёрный.

Адриан кивает, чувствуя, что Луке нужно побыть одному несколько минут.

— Вообще мне правда нравится, — говорит он чуть громче, уверенный, что Лука слышит. — Она довольно… стильная. Чувствую дух бунтарства.

— «Дух бунтарства»? Серьёзно? — Лука смеётся, заглядывая в каюту.

— Я не думаю, что это плохо. Все через это проходят. Кто-то раньше, кто-то позже. Я вот, похоже, прохожу этот период прямо сейчас.

— Звучит как цитата из интервью.

— Да ну тебя.

— Значит, не будешь чай? — Лука приваливается к стене плечом, держа в одной руке белую кружку с лого Джаггеда Стоуна.

— Этого я не говорил.

Рядом с ним время течёт иначе. Мгновения растягиваются в долгие секунды, а часы пролетают так, будто их и нет вовсе. Иногда Адриану кажется, что вокруг Луки есть какое-то особое магнитное поле или аура — называйте как хотите — потому что объяснять себе свои чувства иначе он отказывается.  
Адриан глупо улыбается, слушая его голос, говорит малосвязную ерунду и до покалывания в пальцах хочет _касаться_. Заправить сине-чёрную прядь за ухо, дотронуться до впалых ключиц, просто чтобы проверить, настолько ли они острые, насколько выглядят, положить руку на оголённое колено, торчащее из рваных джинс.

Он знает, что это. Он испытывал это, ещё когда учился в коллеже, и всерьёз думал, что больше не испытает никогда.  
Он знает. Но не хочет это признавать, придумывая глупые отговорки.

Не признаёт, с нетерпением ожидая каждого сообщения. Не признаёт, улыбаясь, когда встречается с ним в коридорах университета. Не признаёт, растворяясь в лазурных глазах.

Они ведь _друзья_.

— О, нет. Хьюстон, у нас проблемы.

— Хьюстон? Что? — Адриан отрывает взгляд от уже пустой чашки.

— Кажется, мы потеряли связь с Адрианом.

Он понимает не сразу, а когда понимает, легонько пинает Луку по лодыжке. Тот смеётся и затихает, посмотрев на выключенный телефон Адриана.

— Уверен, что тебя сейчас не ищет вся полиция города? Не хочу попасть в тюрьму за похищение самого Адриана Агреста.

— Я сказал отцу, что иду гулять. А где и с кем — это уже моё дело. И если всё будет совсем плохо, я оплачу тебе лучших адвокатов.

— Раз так, тогда я спокоен.

Шутки шутками, но Лука прав. Ему пора возвращаться, пока отец не объявил международный розыск. Адриан говорит об этом с сожалением, ведь он был бы счастлив задержаться на Либерти хоть до самого утра.  
Он снимает кофту и оставляет её на кровати. Лука поднимается, чтобы проводить Адриана.

— Ох, я же так и не поздоровался с твоей мамой, — спохватывается он, и лицо Луки тут же становится мрачным.

— Не страшно. Всё равно я не в курсе, где она сейчас.

Меняется не только лицо, но и тон. Холодный, отстранённый и совершенно непривычный — настолько, что Адриан даже теряется.

— В каком смысле?

— В прямом. — Он пожимает плечами. — Может, она сейчас устраивает где-нибудь выставку картин. Или поёт. Или продаёт очередное барахло. Как видишь, дома её нет. — Лука протяжно выдыхает. — Я даже немного тебе завидую.

— Мне?

— Твоему отцу хотя бы есть до тебя дело. Я не уверен, что Анарка вообще помнит о нашем с Джулекой существовании.

Адриан застывает. Лука старался не говорить о себе и своей семье, и теперь он понимает, почему.  
Хочется помочь. Хочется коснуться плеча и сказать, что всё наладится, только это навряд ли поможет.

— Лука…

— Я не нужен ей и не думаю, что вообще хоть кому-то нужен. — Лука качает головой. — Забудь, я не должен был…

_Хоть что-нибудь._

— Я могу тебе писать каждое утро, — срывается с языка. — И ещё желать спокойной ночи. Если хочешь.

— Что?

— Смс-ки. В смысле, я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, будто никому не нужен.

Это неправильно. Он должен был сказать иначе. Должен был сказать, что Лука нужен _ему_.  
Возможно, он только что всё испортил.  
Однако Лука смеётся, и неестественная складка меж бровей разглаживается.

— Как мило. Но, серьёзно, забудь. Я правда в порядке.

Адриан совершенно ему не верит и подаётся вперёд, чтобы стиснуть его в объятьях. Быстрых и неловких, желая поделиться своим теплом хоть немного. Сердце колотится, как сумасшедшее, и Адриан не знает, чьё из них слышит.  
Он тут же отстраняется, кашляет в кулак и машет на прощание, обещая написать вечером.

***

Агресты всегда держат своё слово.  
Дать обещание было хорошей идеей, потому что желанию писать Луке ещё чаще теперь есть оправдание.

В ответ на «Спокойной ночи!» Адриан получает: «Светлых снов».

Следом приходит: «Спасибо».

***

Он почти не выпускает телефон из рук. Отец снова недоволен, но Адриан не собирается больше перед ним оправдываться — лишь благодарит за беспокойство и говорит, что с некоторыми вещами способен разобраться сам. Габриэль в ответ на это вскидывает брови, а Адриан чмокает его в висок, проходя мимо, после чего закрывается в комнате.

Хочется навестить Луку прямо сейчас. Ему ничего не стоит стать Котом Нуаром — выскользнуть в окно, добраться до Сены, приземлиться на палубу Либерти и заглянуть в небольшую каюту с выцветшими обоями. Может, Плагг и правда умеет читать его мысли, поскольку он кривится, говорит ворчливое «я устал», и прячется в сейфе с сыром, заявляя, что намерен спать до утра. Адриан показывает ему язык и ложится на кровать, тут же проверяя, нет ли нового сообщения.

«Разве у тебя сегодня не фотосессия?»

«Перенесли. Слишком ветрено. Скучаю дома.»

«Ммммм, окей, тогда я тоже никуда не пойду. Из солидарности.»

Адриан хихикает и решает сесть, прислонившись спиной к изголовью.

«Как благородно.»

«Стараюсь. Тааак, и как же ты собираешься скучать в своей огромной комнате?»

Пальцы печатают быстрее, чем он успевает обдумать свой ответ:

«Пока не знаю. А есть предложения?»

Лука не отвечает уже минуту, и Адриан начинает нервничать. Он уже собирается извиниться, как экран телефона загорается:

«Можем поскучать вместе.»

К сообщению прилагается сэлфи, на котором Лука картинно прижимает тыльную сторону ладони ко лбу. Его губы чуть приоткрыты — Адриан видит краешек белых зубов — а на щеке смазанный след от синей гелевой ручки.  
Теперь он может позволить себе рассмотреть, не боясь быть пойманным. Чуть вздёрнутый нос, высокие скулы, форму бледных губ. Не зная, зачем, он сохраняет фотографию, и даже не особо смущается, чувствуя, как джинсы становятся теснее.

«У тебя след от ручки на щеке».

«Какой кошмар!» — он продолжает набирать, и Адриан нетерпеливо ждёт, предчувствуя что-то. — «Кажется, теперь мне придётся принять душ. Посмотри, больше нигде ничего нет?»

Адриан протяжно выдыхает сквозь зубы.  
На новом фото Лука без майки, и теперь он может видеть ключицы, сводящие его с ума. Может видеть тонкую шею, линию плеч, и, боже, торс целиком.  
Одной рукой он сохраняет фото, а другой расстёгивает джинсы.

«Вроде нет, но ракурс не очень удачный, знаешь. Мог что-то не заметить.»

«Момент.»  
«И вообще здесь вроде ты модель, если я правильно помню.»  
«Давай, не скину своё, пока ты мне что-нибудь не пришлёшь~»

Это навряд ли хорошая идея, и Адриан закусывает губу, пытаясь думать.  
На нём расстёгнутая белая рубашка, его щёки наверняка красные, а в левой руке напряжённый член.  
Нет, он умеет позировать и держать лицо — это его работа всё же — но он не хочет притворяться перед Лукой. Он хочет быть перед ним _настоящим_. С затуманенным взглядом, едва помнящим, как дышать от перевозбуждения.  
Забыв о приличиях, Адриан включает фронтальную камеру, не выпуская член из кулака, по привычке вскидывает подбородок и дрожащей рукой делает снимок, стараясь не захватывать в кадр всё, что ниже пояса.

Лука молчит полторы минуты.

«Вау. Это. Вау.»  
«Тебе уже наверняка говорили, но ты красивый.»  
«Очень.»  
«Прости, никак не соберусь с мыслями.»  
«После твоей фотки мне почти стыдно присылать всего лишь это.»

На экране — часть пресса и немного оттянутая вниз резинка белья, обнажающая тазовую косточку. Адриан сохраняет и это фото, двигая рукой быстрее, и кончает с хриплым выдохом.

Телефон падает с кровати, и только поэтому Адриан открывает глаза. Наверное, двигался, вибрируя, пока не дополз до края.  
От Луки целая куча сообщений:

«Стараюсь. Тааак, и как же ты собираешься скучать в своей огромной комнате?»  
«Адриан?»  
«Полагаю, ты уже скучаешь :D»  
«Спокойной ночи? Хотя ты уже спишь, наверное.»  
«Надеюсь, у тебя всё в порядке.»

«ПРОСТИ»  
«Я заснул. Не знаю, как.»  
«Спокойной ночи!»  
«Хотя уже стоит пожелать доброго утра, наверное.»  
«Прости, ладно?»

Адриан не решается дописать, за что именно извиняется во второй раз.  
Он ложится обратно. Проверяет сохранённые фотографии. Разумеется, там нет ничего, кроме картинок с котятами.  
Поняв, что случилось, Адриан стыдливо закрывает лицо руками.

Ох, нет.

***

Контролировать свои чувства к Луке сложно. Отрицать их наличие больше не имеет смысла, и Адриан отчаянно пытается найти решение — такое, которое сделало бы всех счастливыми.  
К сожалению, счастье — это не его профиль.

Он избегает Луку, старается не оставаться с ним наедине дольше, чем на несколько минут, одёргивает себя каждый раз, когда хочется написать что-то очень глупое.

— Работы много, прямо показ за показом, — виновато улыбается Адриан, и Лука машет ему рукой. Желает удачи, обещает написать вечером, говорит, что понимает.

Адриан лишь отводит взгляд.  
Ничего Лука не понимает.  
Только оно и к лучшему.

***

Хлоя называет его идиотом.

— Почему ты ещё с ним не поговорил?

— Мне _страшно_.

Она падает на диван и чересчур драматично складывает руки на подлокотнике, утыкаясь в них лбом.

— Значит, так и будешь просто капать на него слюной? — Адриан уже жалеет, что рассказал ей.

— Да. Это скоро пройдёт, я надеюсь. — Он поднимает голову. — Иногда стоит сдаваться.

— Сдаться не страшно. Страшно сдаться, даже не попробовав.

Адриан смотрит на последнее сообщение от Луки, на которое так и не ответил.  
Он не хочет портить дружбу с ним своими чувствами. Он не хочет терять то, что сейчас между ними.  
И он до безумия хочет _его_.

— Итак, — Хлоя подпирает щеку рукой, — ты будешь сражаться или сдашься?

Сдаться кажется правильным вариантом. Он сдавался слишком много раз, уступая, оставаясь ни с чем.  
Это довольно просто. Задушить чувства снова, улыбаться при встрече и ломаться, ловя взгляд любимых глаз. Делать вид, что всё в порядке, когда больно даже находиться рядом с тем, кто не ответит взаимностью.  
Так было с Леди Баг.  
Так было с Маринетт.  
Адриан не хочет, чтобы так было с Лукой.

Он стискивает телефон в пальцах крепче.

— И что ты предлагаешь? Как я по-твоему должен сражаться? — Адриан не хочет кричать, но чувства сильнее него. — Спуститься с вертолёта на его корабль с букетом цветов и сказать что-то вроде: «Лука, ты снишься мне в мокрых снах, так что выходи за меня — мы купим квартиру в центре Парижа и попугайчика, если хочешь, и будем жить счастливо»?

Телефон кашляет.  
Хлоя хрипит что-то нечленораздельное и прикрывает рот руками. Адриан всё ещё не может понять, что произошло, смотря на то, как перескакивают цифры на экране.

— Ух ты, — говорит телефон голосом Луки, — это, эм, очень мило, но, может, начнём со свидания?

— Пожалуй? — отвечает Адриан экрану.

— Отлично, тогда сегодня в девять у «Ламантеса».

— В девять.

Цифры гаснут, и его взору предстаёт журнал вызовов. Адриану нужно ещё несколько секунд, чтобы смысл дошёл до него в полной мере.

— Что я только что сделал?.. — спрашивает он у Хлои, надеясь, что всё это ему лишь привиделось.

— Кажется, решил свою проблему боем, — едва разбирает Адриан сквозь смех. — Давай, иди, пока этот пират не взял тебя на абордаж.

— Он не пират, а музыкант.

— Тем хуже для тебя: эти вообще отчаянные.

***

Адриан достаточно долго выбирает между чёрной рубашкой от Прада и светло-лиловой от Валентино, но в итоге останавливается на свободной серой толстовке с капюшоном, которую купил вместе с Лукой на рынке для туристов. В ней он не будет привлекать много внимания, и тогда, может, им даже удастся погулять.

Отец почти не злится, когда Адриан говорит, что будет поздно, и убегает, прихватив с собой лишь кошелёк, шест и Плагга — они все вполне уместились в глубоких карманах.

Вечерний Париж кажется другим миром. Неоновые вывески красят асфальт цветными пятнами, холодный воздух забирается в рукава вместе с мятным дымом из старенькой кальянной. Адриан петляет по улицам, вспоминая, как шёл здесь с Лукой впервые, и думает, что тогда стоило смотреть не на него, а по сторонам. Впрочем, не то, чтобы он сильно об этом жалеет.

Нужный бар он находит через пятнадцать минут. Лиловая вывеска подрагивает, а первая буква не горит вовсе. Возле входа стоят несколько человек: курят, обсуждают что-то между собой и, окинув Адриана быстрым взглядом, теряют к нему интерес.  
Интересно, Лука уже пришёл, или?..

— Привет, _жених_.

На его плечо опускается рука, но Адриан совсем не пугается, узнав голос. Лицо тут же заливает краска.

— Слушай, э-это было случайно, и…

— Значит, я не «снюсь тебе в мокрых снах»?

— Снишься, но!.. — Он хочет пробить своё лицо рукой, а лучше исчезнуть. Лука смеётся и приобнимает его за плечо.

— Как насчёт обсудить это после моего потрясающего выступления?

Адриан кивает, натягивая капюшон ниже, почти уверенный, что краснота щёк просвечивает через серую ткань.

Подмигнув, Лука скрывается за небольшой сценой, чтобы выйти на неё чуть позже. Адриан выпивает шот у стойки и берёт с собой бокал мартини — он надеется, что алкоголь придаст ему храбрости перед грядущим разговором.  
Едва Адриан устраивается за столиком на одного в углу бара, как коммуникатор в шесте пищит.

— Только не сейчас, — шепчет он, открывая голосовое сообщение.

Дела совсем плохи. Голос Леди совсем сбился, где-то вдалеке кричит Квин Би.

_«Кот, ты нужен нам»._

Он смотрит на сложенный шест. На девушку, заканчивающую петь романс. Сейчас уже должен выйти Лука, только…  
Адриан стискивает зубы и идёт к выходу, хлопнув по карману, чтобы разбудить Плагга.

***

Кот Нуар врывается в бой сразу же — сбивает злодея собой, не обращая внимания на шипы, которыми покрыт кислотно-зелёный костюм. Как только они очистят акуму, всё вернётся в прежнее состояние, а боль можно перетерпеть.

— Придурок, он ядовитый!

Предупреждение Квин Би звучит поздно: Нуар понимает это и сам, однако единственное, что его волнует — Лука. Что он подумает, когда не увидит Адриана в зале? Что если примет всё это за одну большую шутку и больше не будет с ним разговаривать?  
Что если Адриан успеет вернуться до его выступления?

— Плевать, просто делайте, что нужно, пока я держу!

Квин Би с трудом поднимается на ноги, чтобы навалиться на вырывающегося злодея с другой стороны. Она вскрикивает от боли, и Нуару правда жаль.  
Он чувствует себя эгоистом, немного — предателем, но он не готов упускать возможное счастье и в этот раз.  
Может, он и чёрный кот, только разве это значит, что удача никогда не будет на его стороне?

Яд растекается по телу быстрее, чем он ожидал. Квин Би не может даже держать глаза открытыми, вымученная и отравленная; повисает на шипах тяжёлой тканью, и злодей смахивает её широкой лапой, теперь принимаясь за Нуара.  
Будто издали он слышит спасительное «Лаки чарм!», будто со стороны смотрит, как Леди перерезает садовыми ножницами поясную сумку злодея, будто не отсюда видит, как рассыпаются по ночному небу Парижа сотни белых бабочек, восстанавливая всё, что было разрушено. Возвращаясь, они словно просачиваются через тела их всех, забирая с собой боль и раны, и, наверное, это одно из лучших чувств, которое можно испытать на этой работе.

— Это было глупо, — говорит Квин Би, смахивая с плеча золотистые волосы.

Она в полном порядке, кажется. Это хорошо.

— И крайне безрассудно, — поддерживает Леди Баг. — О чём ты вообще думал?!

К сожалению, он вспоминает, о чём.

— О том, что я очень тороплюсь. Извините, дамы, мне пора откланяться.

Кот Нуар салютует им на прощание и активирует шест, перелетая крыши.  
Только бы успеть, только бы успеть, только бы…

Когда он приземляется за мусорными баками, а Плагг прячется в кармане, Адриан бежит к входу в бар.  
Он застывает у двери.

Лука смотрит на него сверху вниз. Их разница в росте совсем небольшая, но сейчас почему-то кажется огромной.  
Слова исчезают с языка, в голову не приходит совершенно ничего. Ему не привыкать оправдываться: перед преподавателями, фотографами, отцом и всем миром. Он врал постоянно, хоть и не желал этого. Благодаря его лжи истинная личность Кота Нуара до сих пор была никому не известна. Так должно оставаться и дальше.  
Только Лука — не весь мир. Как бы банально это не звучало, он — _особенный_.  
И врать ему тяжелее всего.

Адриан поднимает голову, смотрит в глаза. Он ожидает увидеть в них обиду. Злость. _Осуждение_.  
И теряется, когда не видит там ничего из этого.  
Взгляд Луки тёплый. Его рука соскальзывает с ремня гитары, висящей на плече, и он задаёт вопрос, услышать который Адриан ожидает меньше всего:

— Всё в порядке? — Он кивает от неожиданности. — Вот и хорошо. — Лука пожимает плечами, улыбаясь, а затем тянет Адриана в сторону, чтобы не мешать выходящим из бара людям.

— Мне правда очень жаль, что…

— Ничего. Я знаю, что ты не ушёл бы без причины. Главное, что вернулся.

Выносить его улыбку невозможно, и Адриан подаётся вперёд. Жмурится, касаясь губами губ, упирается ладонями в грудь, готовый отстраниться в любой момент, только Лука смыкает руки за его спиной, притягивая ближе.  
Теперь Адриан даже не думает о том, чтобы отстраниться.  
Он приоткрывает рот, позволяя чужому языку скользнуть внутрь, цепляется за тонкую джинсовую куртку, и весь стыд исчезает на губах Луки — немного потрескавшихся и желанных.  
Когда руки на его талии соскальзывают вниз, Адриан привстаёт на носочки, тянет ворот куртки на себя, целует сам. Жадно — может, неумело — но Лука отвечает, и это главное.

— Адриан, — выдыхает он, прервавшись, и этот взгляд будет сниться Адриану ещё не одну ночь, — я в восторге, правда, но на нас смотрят.

Он выругивается, и Лука распахивает глаза в удивлении. Смазанно целует в щёку, берёт руку, и Адриан не знает, кто из них дрожит.

— Я и не думал, что… — так и не заканчивает Лука, пряча улыбку под ладонью. — Давай вызовем такси?

— У меня есть идея получше: дай телефон.

— И кому же ты хочешь позвонить?

— Своему шофёру.

Лука несколько раз открывает и закрывает рот, но так ничего и не говорит до тех пор, пока Адриан не заканчивает объяснять, где именно находится. То, как Лука побледнел, даже немного умиляет.

— Так ты серьёзно?

— Ага. Он хороший. — Адриан сжимает руку крепче. — И довезёт нас быстрее всего.

— Минуту, так куда мы?..

— К тебе. Хочу. — Нужные слова вспоминаются с трудом. — Хочу к тебе.

На Луку тяжело смотреть. Он делает глубокий вдох и шумно выдыхает, переплетая с Адрианом пальцы.

— Я с тобой с ума сойду.

Адриан улыбается. Сам он чувствует примерно то же самое. Будто его приложили по голове мешком с волшебной пыльцой, и она рассыпалась вокруг блестящим туманом.  
Он смотрит на Луку украдкой, отчаянно желая поцеловать его снова. Время тянется отвратительно медленно: пережить это помогает лишь тепло руки.

Водитель подъезжает ровно спустя десять минут. Выходит из машины, чтобы открыть перед Адрианом дверь, и пристально следит за Лукой.

— Это мой друг, — говорит Адриан почти ласково, и морщины на лбу водителя разглаживаются.

Лука, наконец, залезает в машину, и дверь за ним захлопывается.

— Ух ты, — восхищённо говорит он, и Адриан позволяет себе хихикнуть.

— Ты привыкнешь.

Звук радио становится громче. Адриан благодарно кивает водителю, и тот, не сказав ни слова, поднимает тёмную ширму, позволяя ему остаться наедине с Лукой.  
Наощупь он выкручивает подсветку в минимум. Наощупь находит Луку, его лицо, его губы, разгорячённую шею и жёсткие от частой краски волосы. Наощупь целует и ахает, чувствуя его ладони на талии.

— Если честно, то ты тоже мне снился, — шепчет Лука на ухо, гладя спину под толстовкой. — И не один раз.

Адриан прикрывает глаза.  
Чёрт, это гораздо лучше всяких снов.

Он не имеет ни малейшего понятия, как выглядит — наверняка скверно, потому что непробиваемый водитель вскидывает брови, когда открывает дверь. У Адриана было несколько секунд после остановки, чтобы привести себя и Луку в порядок, но, кажется, справился он с этим не очень.

— Отцу знать необязательно, — напоминает он на всякий случай. — Забери меня отсюда через три часа, пожалуйста. — Водитель коротко кивает, тут же возвращаясь в машину.

— Ты не останешься? — спрашивает Лука, и сложно не уловить в его голосе грусть.

— Я обещал сегодня вернуться. — Адриан касается его щеки. Он и сам хотел бы остаться. — Но, может, на выходных? Прости за всего лишь три часа.

— Неправильно мыслишь. У нас есть _целых_ три часа.

Лука подаёт ему руку, помогая подняться на Либерти.  
Адриан почему-то чувствует себя по-настоящему _свободным_.

***

Спустя два месяца Адриан всё ещё не верит, что встречается с Лукой на самом деле.  
Не то, чтобы многое изменилось: он всё так же шлёт сообщения по утрам, всё так же желает спокойной ночи по телефону, всё так же играет на рояле, пока Лука сидит рядом. С тем же восторгом слушает его музыку.

Он не сразу замечает _близость_. Лука больше не идёт поодаль, напротив — Адриан чувствует тыльной стороной ладони костяшки его пальцев, и едва удерживается, чтобы не взять его за руку.  
После Лука берёт его сам — в той аудитории с музыкальными инструментами, и, если честно, Адриану плевать, если их увидят. Он не может думать ни о чём другом, ощущая жёсткие кончики пальцев на своей пояснице; прикусывает кожу на шее, сдерживая стоны, и ему как никогда хорошо.

— Прости, — говорит он, с сожалением смотря на красные следы от рук на бёдрах Адриана.

Адриан совсем не расстроен. Он клюёт Луку в нос и с трудом поднимается на ноги, отстранённо пытаясь вспомнить, есть ли в его сумке влажные салфетки.

***

Когда на Париж опускается первый снег, Адриан исчезает из дома на три дня. У Луки совершенно нелепый зелёный шарф крупной вязки, но ему нравится — как нравится гулять с ним почти до утра, ложась спать под утро всего на пару часов.

Первая попытка Адриана приготовить правильный кофе проваливается — Лука честно признаётся, что автоматы справляются с этим лучше, однако допивает всю чашку. После Адриан проведёт на домашней кухне два вечера под пристальным взглядом повара, и на седьмой раз у него получится что-то похожее на то, что он пьёт по утрам.  
Лука будет в восторге.

***

Хлоя смеряет Луку пристальным взглядом. Обходит его вокруг, тяжело вздыхает и говорит, что ожидала чего-то покруче. Лука вскидывает бровь и берёт в руки гитару — Адриан довольно улыбается, наблюдая за меняющимся выражением лица Хлои.

— Ладно, не так уж всё и плохо, — заявляет она, откашлявшись, когда Лука заканчивает играть и обнимает Адриана за талию.

— Она всегда такая злючка?

— Только когда ревнует.

Она возмущённо открывает рот, но, не найдя слов, хмыкает.

— Я просто волнуюсь, ясно? И вообще у меня дела в мэрии.

***

Вечером Хлоя позвонит сказать, что они двое до омерзения милые.

***

Джулека воспринимает новости на удивление спокойно. Она задумчиво смотрит на Адриана, а потом с сочувствующим взглядом кладёт руку на его плечо.

— Я рада за Луку, но ты мог бы выбрать кого-то получше, чем мой брат.

Её смех тихий и немного хриплый — Адриан его не помнил, или успел забыть с тех пор, как они перестали учиться в одном классе. Он не может не отметить, что после выпуска Джулека заметно похорошела.

— Похоже у нас с тобой страсть к блонду, — говорит ей Лука. В ответ на это Джулека многозначительно улыбается.

Адриан спросит об этой фразе позже и совсем не удивится, когда Лука скажет, что у его сестры есть миленькая девушка по имени Роуз.

***

С отцом всё несколько сложнее. Он совсем не в восторге от того, что его сын собирается снимать квартиру вместе с сомнительным парнем в рваных джинсах, но Адриан носит фамилию Агрест и упёртостью нисколько не уступает отцу. Впрочем, о своих романтических отношениях с Лукой он пока не говорит. В последнее время произошло слишком много всего, и лучше готовить его к этому постепенно.

Палуба Либерти кажется пустой и безжизненной. Вокруг всё так же, как и полгода назад, разбросаны коробки, инструменты и украшения со всевозможных праздников, только что-то здесь изменилось, и Адриан никак не может понять, что именно.

— Лука? — зовёт он, спускаясь в каюту.

Тот сразу же появляется в проходе — притягивает Адриана к себе, мажет губами по виску и держит в объятьях дольше, чем обычно.

— Пришёл помочь с переездом? — спрашивает он, и его весёлость слишком наигранная, чтобы быть искренней.

— Вроде того. — Адриан подаёт уже сложенную толстовку. — А где?..

— Я сказал Анарке, что уезжаю сегодня, и просил помочь с вещами. Видимо, больше просить не буду.

Он пожимает плечами, кладёт толстовку в коробку, неубедительно делая вид, что ему плевать.  
Сердце сжимается. Адриан заставляет Луку повернуться к себе, обхватывает его руками и вжимается лбом в мягкое место над ключицей. Надеется впитать хоть немного тоски, помочь ещё хоть чем-нибудь. Чувствует, как длинные худые пальцы перебирают его волосы, и обнимает сильнее.

— Рад, что ты пришёл, — наконец, говорит Лука, и в его голосе слышна улыбка. — Спасибо.

Вдвоём они заканчивают складывать вещи под песни Джаггеда Стоуна и вдвоём несут коробки до машины Адриана. В прошлом месяце он сдал на права и, отказавшись от предложенного отцом Бугатти, на свои кровные купил подержанный Ситроен.

— Кажется, я привык слишком быстро, — смеётся Лука, устраиваясь на переднем сиденье и снова отодвигая кресло подальше, чтобы не упираться в бардачок коленями.

— Уж прости. Прямо сегодня начну откладывать на лимузин.

— М-м-м, нет, — отвечает он, потерев подбородок. — Мне нравится это сломанное кресло. Жить в комфорте — полная скука.

Адриан целует его в щёку и пристёгивается.

**Author's Note:**

> *гейский гитарный трунь*


End file.
